brang mi too life
by Neondarknessnocturnedash
Summary: The story of Neon Darkness Nocturne Night Moon Dash, who is deling with sociey with the ony to pones in here lf, Rainbow Dash her sistar and King Sombra her boyfrend
1. Te beast nite evar 1!

Mi name is neon darkness nocturne nigth moon dash. i am adn alicern wit bart wigns. i lve wit my sistar, rainbow desh in here clod hom in ponehvill and work at a hottopic store in da mall. i are gothik adn mi sistar is de oly poni i hav in meh life besids king sombera, mi bayfrend

Todaay I had to go to wok at the hattopik in da mall. So i put on mi dark blak red corst thigy and mi favrit blac skit adn mi blcjk hih heals and a braclet dat sad 666 on it

"hai, betch." renbew dersh said as i waked to da frunt dor.

"hay, slutbeg." i sad jokingly as I hopened da door

"yu luk so kawiii." said rainbow dah

"you do, toooo." i replayed.

"wll, I have to hag outt wif dat stupit fucken prep twilite sperkle." sd rainbo dush.

"lol heve fun. i ned to ga to werk, new."

And den fleaw to da mall adn intoo da hottpik in da mal. i sterted serllling stuf and shit to pones in da shoop. adn den, someponi walkd in.

Et was…KIG SAMBERA!

"hay." He siad al sad adn shit.

He wad sooo fucken hat! Heh waas black and had block hair and tall. He hd gren is and a rad and blak harn and war a blac cape and blak eyliner, and black armr with 666 craved in it, adf buprle smke cummming fram his eyes.

"hai." i siad, geting a femle erectin.

"i get 2 tickts tooo da blak vil brades conser tonite. Do yuo wana goo on a dete?" king sumbrea asked.

"OH MI FUUUKING GAWD! I LUV BLC VEL BRIDEAS! I WUD LOAVW TU CUM!" i shooted.

laeter dat nite, ranbew desh adn i gto raddet fo da concurt. i put on mi bleck MCR teashit, tat hed 666 writeen on da back of itit. i puy on adn bleck, bud red pufffley skert I bougt form horttopic in da mall. i put on tuns of blak eyeliiner. Rainber dutch put on a blaeck dres wif a cerset thigny adn tons of bleck eyliner, tooo.

kihng Somberra cam ovr in a blakk cart withf 666 spret parnted on da sierds. We get in sda care and dud port cok crak adn weeedd.

wenh we got der, I sterted to screem because dey wer plyig miu favortee sengf, da mrticands duter.

and i swa Kig Sumbera are to crey. He loacked away all embarsed adn shet.

"ets oki." i sed. "i lke sensive stallns."

kig sumbra put hes aerms aerond mi adn sid "i lovef yo nen dash." adn den ew fetched pasinatily.

"awwdfwww" raiboe dash sid.

after da concart, king sombra touke us to everfre forst in his cert.

"wy da fuck ar we hare?" i shoted.

"becusae!" king sembera shout. "Eyi luv you and want to have six wit you!"

we strtead taking of eachoters clothes, and den we did it for the first tim!

"you to luk kawwii!" ranbow saiod. sje was tutolly torend own.

"WAT DA FUK IS GUING OWN DOWN HESRE! WAT AR YU DOWING!" a voce shited.

Urt waas...PRIENCESAS CADEANCE!


	2. H0w culd dis heppen to mi?

Princess cadeance tod us too cum itno her kidndom. she told use to bow too hur.

"nooo!" kign sombra shoted angstilly.

"yes!" princes cadance shuted bak.

"ok." kin sober sad, adn we bow down.

"watr wer you doin in da forest!" prenceis cadenc shouted.

"we wer havin sax in da wood, yuo fuckin prepie bitche!" king sambera whspeded ludly.

"WAT DA FUK DED YU SAYY!1!" prices cadence yelled "OF WIF YOR HED!"

"NO1!" I shooted sexily.

"OFFF WIT YOUT HEAD, TWO!" prncess cadencs shoted.

"NOO!" kng samebra yeled "T WAS MI FAT!"

"DEN GEET OUSTA HURE!" princesss cadesnce shuted.

"FIEN! WE WIL!" ranbew dassh (Mah sistar) shout at cadence!

adn den king sombar telparted us back to rainbew desh (My sustar) and I clod home and we taked abut wat heppened bakc at preinces candece's kingdim adn how we wrer brougt in fro havin sex ign da woods. keng sombra loooked so upseat beacause princes cadence, hes x grilfrend treatend to kel use.

"wat a fuckin whore bitch prep betch." rainbow daash reterted as se wsa puting on tons of blec eilineer.

"she threteden to kiled neon desh adn i" king semrsa siad sadely. i liked into his eyes, he lokdd so sad adn feeled wif sorow.

"aanny way, do you wat to say at or clud hom for a fesw deys, kign sembrsa?" rainbiow dash axd

"sur." sida kign sunmabera

adn den we wnt to beed, adn kig sembra adn i hed seaix al nite. adn den, da next mounring, der wus a nock on da dor.

at da door, waere two alicrens. da talest on was wite wif a blck puffy scirt, adn a bleck gcr teshert, adn tons of bleck eyliner adn bleck flewy hear adn teail. da smalest one was derk blue adn had a blod red puffy skert adn a bleck BVB tshit. she was wring tons of black eyelinner adn head blak folwy har, too.

it was...PRINCES LUNAR ADN CELESTIA!

"yut thre need to get out hare!" luma shuted

"we neead yor help!" celestimia siad.

we all cam outsied. kign sembra adn i wer still naaked.

"wats da problsm" siad renaibow desh.

"nitemar mon jas taken over da kigndom adn we need your help too stoop here adsn here prepy foerces form staking ovar eqesitiria!" sad luuna.

"but we ar neked." i sed.

justs den, cemelestia ponted her hoarn at king smebera ad i and den we got clthes all da suden.

"der you goo." sad celryestia.

"new lets go to da libary adn try to fond ut hoe to sop nightmare moon." sed luan.

"but I dunt wana see dat stupiy fukin' prob twiligt!" shuted

"neither do I, but we hve to go to da librau. naw lets go!" said celestimeia.


	3. da lyfestyles of da rich adn famos

kig smerabear telpsted celestiamia, luan, renboew dash adsn i to tilt spaalkrer's huose.

"wat da fek ae yuo deing her you motherfucks!" twliite sparle shoted at yus

"ew beeed to us yrue libaru!" lunar soo=ted.

"noooofdoo!" tilight shout

adn den celyestia pooted hr harn to titlyight, adn den she esploded fuken explidded adn dean we want inro da libraru adn den we got da boook on ho to stoop naighmera moo.

"ir seys we need to fin da poneh cod da doctor." sid luna

"waer da fuck do we fand a pone celled da docor!" shooted reinabowe deah

"war! i thank i new who dat eis!" clrestiamiatia siad happly.

"who es ha?" i sed.

"he's dat timloarmd poneh wow lieves into at catnoerlot!" seiad celertesita

"we ned to goo fan him!" said kingf samrta.

adn den celerestia tlepoerted ues except for lanuns to cantroorelot adn den we looked aroenced. i saw a ble telpone bax adn den a bronw pegsis wif dark bron curly mane adn tale. adn he had a looooooooooong scraf adn hed a het. adn he mad eye contect wif me, adn he geve me a stipid grin.

"lok! dats hem!" celrestia sed adn she ren to da poneh.

"o hai." da poneh sied.

"weed need your healp, doter! nigtmare moon is tryg to tak oaver equestri wif here prepy forcese adn your da oneh on who cean stop here!" celcrestiasmai seaid.

"okai." sed da docterer. "ltes get in da TARDS."

we al got ito da TARS sexily adn den da doctr was liek "we ned too go to da libraty adn git da boik of hwer to be a alicern. dats de onely way i cne stoop nigtmardes moooon." adn den he pres a button, adn den the TARSDI telparted. da dotcer waked ut off da TARDS adn den we walke out sexily.

"I DONT WANA FUCING SEE YOU AGANS!" luna shoted at da docter.

"babi, i sad i was sirry for wat i ded." da dector sed

"DONT CALL ME BABI!" Luanr shuted. "I HAT YOU! I HOP YUO HAG YUORSELVE WIF YUR SCRAF!" adn den she ran ot cring. da doctor lukked said, new.

"wat did yu dooo?" king soberma asxed

"celestatamia wil telll you." da dectur sed, adn den stated cying.

"he get drunk adn fuked his copanion." celrestimiara tod use.

"adn it wass a guy, toooo! i tlod luna i was serry!" da doctor sad adn kep cryin.

"da dcoter is too sed to stop nigmar mon! we ned to git luan adn his beck togeter!"

"we shuld set up a concery to get dem to makee up!" i sad.

"who shut we get to sig?" ranbow duck asked.

"we shiold git evansence to sig adn disturbed!" i sad.

"alrit! let's go!" cerelestiama sed, adn den sh telepors us to ranbow dehs adn my colud home adn den we get in kig sambera's cart adn den we drive to cloudsdale.

we get out of da car sexily adn den i shoted to evanscaace adn disturbed who wer practising "can you duo us a favorr?"

"sure!" dey sad

"we need ou yo play a concert for use to git luna adn da docrter bak togfether." i sed.

"ok!" dey sad, adn den we all got ino kign sambera's cer adn den we drive back to catlerlot. we walk into da libraty adn den we got da docrto adn den we got back into da cert adn den we driove to da cyrtal empare adn den we sett up da concer.

"i'll call luna adn tell her to come hear!" celerestiamia sai taking out hare celphone.

al da crtstal pones inclufin shinnnif amror, came adn den cadance cam adn yeled at hem. adn den suddery a flying car came down adn hit int da buliging adn den crueshed cadence, adn den luan jumpd outt. adn den she screaamed "IM HARE!" adn den she saw da docar dan she shooted "WHAT DA FUCK AR YUO DOIN HARE?"

adn den evanceasence and disturbaed startad to sign adn everyponi cheered. luna saw da sorrow adn pan in da docter's eye adn den they kisse.

"i'm so serty forr wat i dead lian!" da docter shooted. adn den he bet luna over, adn den det dit it.

"how kawii!" clerestia sad. adn den i staerted to hate six wif kid sambera. adn den everyponu else did.

"I KNEW! LETS HAVE AN ERGY!" i shoted. adn den, everyone got in a pail adn stated to hake sex. excep da stupid fucikin prep, cadaence. "ewwwww." she shuted, adn den luna shooted her wif a flam thrower.

sudnerly, evancesnce adn disturb pullesd off dear masked. it wasn't tghem at all! it was...nightmare mon adn her minions! we al stopped fuking adn den aall da crysatl pones ran awy.

"irts nighmar mon!" da dcocter shuoted. den, nightmar moon startd to change. it was nigfhtmare mon at all! it was cyrsalis! da changling queen! adn den all da minions chaged into chanflings!

"gooo my minions!" chystials shout adn den she fly away. som of da changligs den came adn den de fly at us to attack. den suddently, dey all had der heads shot off. we all gasps sexily, adn den we turned aroud adn it was...SHINING AMRONR!


End file.
